Hungover
by FetusDelight
Summary: Zexion wakes up with a killer headache after a party he doesn't even remember. What happens when he finds out his ex-boyfriend threw it? M/M Zex/Xig


Hungover

Zexion awoke on the floor as a groggy, hungover mess. Looking around, he noticed the aftermath of whatever had taken place in his house the previous night. Bottles and popcorn littered the floor around him, and someone had thrown their shirt and underwear on top of him while he was sleeping, most likely in a hurried attempt to get naked on their way to a flat surface. On top of the bottles, popcorn and various articles of clothing were at least five or six broken tables, chairs and other pieces of furniture scattered across the room. The forms of other sleeping people covered almost every inch of available space, and even some places most people wouldn't consider available.

'What happened… ?' Zexion wondered as he made an attempt to stand. After several failed attempts he managed to stagger to his feet, leaning against the nearest wall for support. The living room was a complete mess. No, scratch that, it was a disaster area. It would take him a week at least to clean up the mess from the party he hadn't even thrown in his house. He had reading to do, he was going to kill whichever sorry ass person arranged this.

"Great party Zex, didn't know you had it in you to throw such a bash." Zexion heard from behind him. Slowly turning, he narrowed his eyes at the voice's source. In front of him stood Xigbar, Zexion's ex-boyfriend of two years, the two of them having broken up after a tough patch of Zexion's life. Why wasn't Zexion surprised? He stood leaning with his back against a wall, arms to his side, wearing a pair of black leather pants, a white t-shirt and a pair of white socks.

"_You…"_ Zexion practically hissed at Xigbar. "You did this to my house."

"Well I wouldn't say_ I_ did it. They," Xigbar motioned to the sleeping people Zexion didn't even know on the floor, "were a bit more destructive than I was, I would say."

"I don't give a shit what 'you would say', this is my goddamn house. Do you know how long it's going to take me to clean this shit up?" Zexion asked, feeling a headache forming in his temples. This wasn't how he imagined spending his Saturday morning.

"Calm down, I'll help ya clean up. Just relax." Xigbar crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you even here? Didn't your shift at the shooting range start two hours ago?" Zexion questioned in a sarcastic tone.

Xigbar shrugged, "Took the day off. Figured you might actually want some help for once in your life."

"Whatever," Zexion huffed. "I need some aspirin…" he moved to head towards the kitchen, making it about four steps before Xigbar stepped in front of him, blocking the path to the kitchen.

"Aww, Zexy have a headache?" Xigbar chided at the shorter male. Zexion's eye twitched at the nickname, and he pushed past Xigbar to get into the kitchen.

"So what if I do?" Zexion retorted. Xigbar smiled cockily, walking behind the other to the kitchen.

"So, if you have a hangover, you obviously had quite a bit to drink last night. Which begs the question, why are you so mad about a party you _clearly_ enjoyed?"

"I don't even remember last night. So don't try telling me that I enjoyed it." Zexion snapped. Xigbar just sighed, his eye moving up and down Zexion's form. He didn't seem to have noticed he was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers.

"Well, in any case,_ I_ enjoyed it. Still am, in fact." Xigbar stated as he continued his staring at Zexion.

Zexion's eyes narrowed again. "What are you-"A blush spread across his face as he realized his lack of clothing. His arms immediately reached down around his groin and stomach in an attempt to cover as much of his body as possible. "Stop staring at me!" He squeaked. Xigbar simply chuckled and looked back up to Zexion's face, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Aww, come on, don't be shy. You just woke up. I'm not expecting you to be fully clothed after that party last night. And it isn't like it's the first time I've seen you almost naked."

Zexion shot a glare at Xigbar, "Don't talk about that."

Xigbar frowned. "How long are you planning on running away from me? Two years ago you told me you needed some time alone. Two years Zexion. Enough is enough. You should know that I care about you. I care about how happy you are. Why do you think I threw you a fucking party?! So you'll lighten up a bit!"

"Well all it wound up doing was giving me a headache." Zexion stormed passed Xigbar towards his room to get some clothes. "While I change would you mind getting rid of all these people sleeping on my floor?"

"They'll leave on their own. Don't worry." Xigbar assured him, following behind into Zexion's room.

"They'd better." The blue haired man began going through his drawers, looking for something suitable to wear. Xigbar stared at Zexion as he dug around his wardrobe. He silently walked forward to Zexion, pressing himself to the other's back, wrapping his arms around his slim torso. Zexion stiffened slightly, but stood there, almost enjoying the feel of the older man's arms.

"I miss you Zexion." Xigbar murmured into Zexion's shoulder. Zexion remained silent. "How long do you need? I know that was tough for you, but it's time to move on. I've been waiting for you, just like I said I would. Please come back…" The two stayed like that for several minutes before Zexion finally turned around and put his head on Xigbar's chest, wrapping his own arms around him. "Is that a yes?" Xigbar asked hesitantly. Zexion nodded.

"I love you. Of course I still love you. I just… didn't want to get hurt."

"Understandable. But it's okay to let people in… let me in. It won't kill you."

"I know… thank you." Zexion responded before lifting his head up and placing a soft kiss on Xigbar's lips. Xigbar returned the kiss, gently moving his lips against Zexion's. Zexion's heart fluttered. It had been a while since he last touched anybody in a remotely sensual way. He wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck, jumping up to wrap his legs around his waist, deepening the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Xigbar's tongue in.

Xigbar, now supporting all of Zexion's weight, began walking them to Zexion's bed, gently placing Zexion on it, then crawling on top of the smaller man. They continued the kiss, slowly becoming more heated and passionate, Zexion letting Xigbar take control, as Xigbar moved his hands down to Zexion's chest. The black haired man pinched each of Zexion's nipples in turn, hardening the pinkish buds of tissue.

Xigbar pulled away from the kiss, feeling Zexion's hardening length pressing against his stomach through the younger man's black boxers. "Excited are we?" He chuckled.

"It's been a while…" Zexion responded, nipping at Xigbar's collarbone.

"When was the last time you…"

"The last time before we broke up." Xigbar stared at Zexion for a moment, calculating the time in his head.

"Two years?!" He finally exclaimed. Zexion nodded. "Holy shit Zex. You need this."

"No kidding." Zexion agreed, reaching down to the bottom of Xigbar's shirt, sliding his hand underneath. Slowly he began tracing Xigbar's scars with his fingertips, moving his hands up, slowly moving the shirt further up his torso. Xigbar felt himself harden in his own pants as Zexion touched his stomach, the feather light touches igniting a fire on his skin. He moved off from on top of Zexion, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground. He looked down at the tent in Zexion's black boxers, the defined shape of the head at the very tip, and the way the shaft arched down to meet his groin. Xigbar licked his lips, leaning down and placing a kiss on Zexion's navel, pushing his tongue out from between his lips and licking a trail of saliva from the navel, down the blue tinted happy trail, and stopping at the elastic waistband of his boxers.

Zexion leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling while Xigbar made his way down his body. Xigbar knelt in between Zexion's legs, kissing his thigh before moving his head to place his mouth over the fabric of Zexion's boxers. He took the first two inches into his mouth through the fabric, wetting it and sliding his tongue along the underside of Zexion's cock. Zexion felt his hips buck upwards, the warm friction on his cock felt so good after so long without sex. He allowed Xigbar to continue for several moments before his hands moved down to entangle themselves into Xigbar's hair, pulling gently, signaling to stop. Xigbar lifted his mouth off Zexion's boxers, looking up at the blue haired man questioningly. Zexion took the chance to sit up and tackle Xigbar to the bed, sitting himself upon a noticeably large tent in Xigbar's leather pants. Xigbar gasped as Zexion began to grind back and forth, Zexion grinning as Xigbar squirmed below him. He had missed this part, being able to reduce someone to a gasping pool of sexual frustration.

After several minutes of grinding down on top of Xigbar, Zexion stopped and moved off of the other man, laying down on his back opposite Xigbar, looking straight at him. Xigbar watched as he grabbed the waistband of his boxers and lifted his hips up, slowly pulling the boxers down off his hips. Xigbar felt his cock twitch, watching Zexion remove the garment. He moved his hand down to his groin and began to gently rub his cock through his pants, which were entirely too tight at this point. Once the boxers were past his ass, his cock having sprung free of its confines, Zexion put his legs up, providing Xigbar a clear view of his ass as he pulled them the rest of the way off.

Seeing Zexion expose his ass the way he did unleashed something within Xigbar. He sprung up from his place on the bed, undoing the button and unzipping the zipper on his pants. Quickly he shed himself of the leather pants, his cock springing free due to his lack of underwear. Without bothering to rid himself of his socks he leaned down on top of Zexion, smashing their lips together in a more heated, hurried kiss. Xigbar shoved his tongue down Zexion's throat, their shafts pressing against each other between their stomachs. The shorter man moaned into Xigbar's mouth, his entire body on fire from Xigbar's body against his and his head pounding from his hangover. The black haired man reached down and grabbed both of their cocks into his one hand, pushing them together and thrusting into it. Zexion moaned louder this time, his back arching and his hips thrusting against the friction, searching for more.

Xigbar sensed Zexion's need and arousal, how badly he needed this. He pulled away from the kiss, a mischievous glint in his eye. "I'm about to blow your mind Zex." Zexion just giggled and squirmed beneath the other man. Xigbar flipped himself around, placing his knees on either side of Zexion's head, his cock dangling above Zexion's face. His mouth lowered itself down upon Zexion's dick, taking the first inch or two into the hot wet orifice. The blue haired man gasped, his head spinning. Xigbar swirled his tongue around the head, depositing as much saliva as he could onto Zexion's length. Noticing the absence of a mouth on his own manhood, he began to move his hips downward, the head of his cock prodding at the other man's cheek. The other took the hint, opening his mouth wide and taking the organ into it, the fat cock sliding down his throat with ease. Zexion applied suction, his arms moving up and wrapping around the sharpshooter's hips, pulling them down and burying Xigbar's cock deep into Zexion's throat.

Xigbar lifted his head from Zexion's groan in order to let loose the loud moan building in his chest. Zexion's throat felt unbelievable, like his cock was being swallowed by a warm cavern of pure bliss. Without even thinking about it he began to thrust his hips as he took Zexion back into his mouth, trying desperately to get further into his throat. Zexion began to choke, but he didn't mind it. When they had been dating their sex life had been fairly kinky, Xigbar taking the position of a dom and Zexion taking that of a sub, he was no stranger to being choked. He simply moaned around the thick shaft and allowed Xigbar to fuck his throat. The short man's moans fuelled Xigbar's lust even more; the thrusts into Zexion's mouth becoming faster and more desperate as Xigbar felt himself approach his breaking point.

Zexion could taste the precum leaking from the cock sliding in and out of his throat. Xigbar usually had a very wild sex drive, but Zexion had no clue how long it had been since he'd last had sex. Sensing Xigbar's orgasm approaching, Zexion took his mouth off his dick, hissing the tip then sliding out from underneath Xigbar. Zexion expected some form of resistance, but he found Xigbar turning over, watching him. Smirking, Zexion rolled over onto his back, pulling his legs above his head, exposing his anus in a similar fashion as he had when stripping himself of his boxers.

"Come get it…" He taunted Xigbar as the older man crawled towards him, grabbing his legs and pinning them to the bed on either side of Zexion's head as he positioned his cock at Zexion's ass. Gently he prodded the ring of muscle before beginning to push himself in, the saliva left on his member from Zexion' throat acting as whatever lube they needed. When they had dated they hadn't used any lube for the most part. Xigbar's eyes widened upon getting his dick about halfway into Zexion.

"Holy shit, it really has been two years…" He murmured as he continued to push further. Zexion was no longer used to having anything inside of him, and he had tightened up quite a bit during the two years he had gone without. Feeling his ass stretch back out was painful but felt good; however, he wasn't sure which sensation was dominant. Turning his head to the left, he grabbed the bed sheets and twisted them in his hands, allowing Xigbar to enter him completely.

Xigbar let out a long groan as he managed to sheath himself completely within Zexion, the tightness of it felt suffocating on his cock. Slowly he began to ease himself partway out of Zexion, stopping upon reaching halfway, and then violently rammed himself back in. Zexion threw his head back, a strangled moan pushing its way out from between his lips, the feeling of being ripped open overpowering any pleasure that may have been present. The pain was not without its own unique brand of pleasure though, and he found himself becoming even harder as Xigbar began thrusting into him at a rapid pace. Zexion was so tight and Xigbar found that he couldn't get enough. His hips continued to pick up speed, pounding the blue haired man's ass like a jackhammer, and he moaned loudly enough for anyone who may have woken up in the rest of the house to hear. Neither of them cared, them both making loud noises as the bed they laid on squeaked and hit the wall violently.

"Tell me what you want," Xigbar demanded, staring Zexion in the eye.

"You know what I want." The other responded between moans.

"Say it."

"Fuck me."

"Louder."

"Fuck me!" Zexion shouted at the top of his lungs.

This pushed Xigbar even further; he repositioned Zexion so his ass stood straight up into the air and all the weight was put on Zexion's upper back and neck. This was the perfect position for him to pull out of Zexion's ass, then allow himself to dive right back in with as much force as he could muster, the elasticity in the shorter man's ass disappearing with every thrust.

"Fuck!" Zexion screamed, the new position allowing Xigbar to finally hitting the bundle of nerves that made anal sex any fun at all. Zexion was no longer moaning; screaming was a more appropriate term, Xigbar's thick cock tearing him apart and stabbing into his prostate, melting him into a sexual mess capable of no more than some loud swearing and a lot of incomprehensible noises. Xigbar felt himself approach his limit, that familiar tightness coiling up in his abdomen.

"Shit!" He moaned, his breathing coming in short, shallow breathes, his heart pounding in his chest louder in his ears than his own moaning. As he neared orgasm, he reached his hand to Zexion's cock, taking it and stroking it hard and fast. Zexion's moans became even louder as Xigbar rubbed him, his balls tightening and his cum spilling out onto his chest and face, some dripping into his open mouth. Seeing Zexion caused him to lose control over his own orgasm, his thrusts coming in short, erratic movements as he came violently into Zexion's now gaping hole.

The two found themselves covered in their own sweat and semen, their breathing slowing down. Xigbar leaned down to lick Zexion's cum off his face, swallowing the salty, slimy liquid. He pulled himself out of Zexion's now angry red ass, his cock covered in Zexion's saliva and his own cum.

"Wanna taste?" He chuckled. Zexion just nodded, laying himself flat on the bed. Xigbar sat himself upon Zexion's chest, his cock pressed against his lips. Zexion opened his mouth and took the softening member into his mouth, swallowing the semen leftover from their intense fuck session, relishing the taste of his not-so-new lover's seed. Xigbar let out another chuckle as Zexion released his dick from his mouth.

"That was… good." Zexion stated. Xigbar lay down beside him, resting his head on his hand, supported by his elbow on the bed.

"I'll say." He replied. "I miss that. I miss you." Zexion remained silent for a moment before responding.

"I miss you too. I think I'm ready to come back. I've been too lonely lately."

"Does that mean we're back together again?"

"Yes." Zexion rolled his eyes as Xigbar practically pounced on top of him, laying a trail of kisses up his neck up to his mouth, chuckling triumphantly.

"It's about time." He smiled at his lover, Zexion breaking out into a grin at his boyfriends face.

"You should smile more often."

"Maybe I will."

"Good."


End file.
